Koneko
by DarkImperialPrincess
Summary: “Koneko, “Haruka murmured. “My konekochan, don’t leave me. I couldn’t bear it.” Updated with a very important authors note.


Koneko

Written by: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.)

AN: Please read the bottom statement containing answers to some questions that have been asked regarding this story

* * *

It was a death door. Beautiful on the outside with its creamy white color and intricate designs but beyond the heavy oak frame lay death's song. Haruka could hear the melody in her heart and it was starting to get louder. A golden waning crescent adorned the center and Haruka was suddenly afraid to enter. 

This had been the first time in many years since she had been to this wing of the palace. She had spent most of the last century holed up in her own suite of rooms, wanting to know nothing of the outside world. Ever since death had claimed Michiru she had wallowed in her sorrow. Haruka thought that nothing could ever compare to loosing her beloved but she was wrong. Dead wrong.

The death entrance creaked open and a beam of soft light shone through the arch. From the light appeared a woman, no more than 30, with long hair and strange odango styled buns. She let the door swing shut with a muted bang and her pink hair swung around framing her tired face. She came to a dead stop when she saw Haruka standing in the darkness.

Haruka stepped forward towards the queenly woman and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She flexed her vocal cords but her solitary confinement had left her mute. Serenity III stepped forward with sadness in her red eyes, a dull frown upon her mouth and wrapped her elder friend in her toned arms. Oh how Haruka cried, letting all her pent up grief surrounding Michiru's death flow free.

Serenity's slim shoulders shook with force and she cried rivulets of tears into Haruka's faded blond hair. The two of them stood there for only a few moments yet it felt like years. Soon they had exhausted their tears, gasping only every now and then. Serenity wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, her gold crescent shaped birthmark dull in the darkness of the corridor.

"Please Haruka, go see her, "she whispered sadly, shadows bouncing from her ruby crown. She left then, leaving Haruka alone in front of the morbid door and walked resolutely towards the council chambers.

Haruka took whatever courage she had and advanced towards the entrance. She fingered the carvings with fondness and could recall the day that Michiru had carved them into the thick heavy wood. At the bottom was her beloved's signature and she traced it with a bitter smile.

Grasping the substantial golden door handle, she slowly opened the door. Light pooled out and it took a few moments for Haruka's vision to clearly see the contents of the room. She had been in the room on many occasions in the past but it had seemed fuller. Now, it was as barren as their patron moon.

A large canopy bed sat majestically in the center of the room. It was covered by ivory curtains but Haruka could make out the shriveled shape of a person. Long silver hair peeked out from under the silky fabric, dull in the lamp light.

She crept forward and with a trembling hand pulled the gauzy material. Her eyes shut, she tied curtain back and tried to face what was before her. Haruka opened her deep blue eyes and her hand flew to her mouth.

Under the heavy blankets Serenity II looked fragile and broken. Her hair had kept growing but had lost its shiny hue. Her cheeks were sunken in and she appeared to be sleeping restlessly. Bony hands clutched the downy comforter and her wedding ring hung loosely on an arthritic finger. Haruka knelt by the bed and took her hand.

"Princess, "she murmured with a quiet sob. She brought the delicate hand to her forehead and proceeded to weep uncontrollably. It was duty that had brought her here but it was also more than that. This was her princess and queen, the one she would give her life for but she was also her friend. Her sunny Usagi, her koneko-chan. Tears stained her cheek as looked back at her princess. Serenity had opened her dull glassy eyes and stared at Haruka with such sadness.

"Don't cry for me Haruka, "she managed to whisper, forcing the words through her sandpaper throat.

"Koneko, "Haruka murmured. "My koneko-chan, don't leave me. I couldn't bear it."

"What is it that Setsuna has always said? Death is no end, merely an interruption." The voice was weak and powerless but there was still some humor buried deep inside. "There is no more time for me on this mortal plane, Haruka."

"There is always time, koneko, "Haruka choked out, burying her head into the silver locks. "Don't leave me like Michiru did!"

"Did Michiru really abandon you, dear heart? "Serenity quietly asked. Haruka looked up with tears in her eyes and nodded her head like a child. "She has never left for I see her in your eyes and she will always live in your heart."

With that she placed her hand upon Haruka's breast and she knew Serenity was right. Deep within her heart she could feel Michiru's presence burning and she wept again for being so foolish for not seeing it herself. Serenity II allowed herself one last smile.

"Haruka, you are my most treasured friend. Please take care of my daughter, "she whispered, her voiced faulting with strain. "Please make room in your heart for one more."

Serenity II, founding Queen of the peace known as the Neo Millennium, let her soul slide free from her mortal shell. Her hand fell from Haruka's breast, resting serenely upon her own. Blank blue eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling but a sparkle still remained. Soon even that faded as no breath was drawn from the parched lips. Haruka buried herself in her koneko's hair and sobbed with violence.

"No! "she cried out, pounding the bed with her fist. "Koneko, please come back to me! Usagi-chan!"

But nothing answered her wailing call and so with a mournful howl she let herself slide to floor. There she stayed, weeping uncontrollably, until Serenity III found her several hours later. Haruka looked up, her eyes red with sorrow.

"Usa-chan, "she murmured shakily. "She's gone."

"I know Haruka." The voice that answered was lit with sorrow and Haruka launched herself into her waiting arms. As she wept, not for the last time, she felt a burning sensation deep within her heart. _Silly Haruka_, came Michiru's musical voice in her ear. _We will meet again my love but until then I will watch over your koneko-chan._ Usagi's voice joined Michiru's laughter. Soon they had faded and took their rightful places in Haruka's heart.

"Until then my love, "Haruka whispered into Serenity's pale pink hair. "I love you both."

* * *

AN: Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my stories. I really appreciate everything guys! Now I have had a few questions asked regarding this fic. I will answer those questions here so there is no confusion: 

**Where is Mamoru and Michiru?** Well, I'm assuming he is dead but I know for sure that Michiru is. From what I gather most of the original Senshi are dead but we know for sure Haruka is still around hence her role in story. Now I'm sure the nextquestion is how can they die when they are protected by the ginzuishou or the golden crystal in Mamoru's case. This is my theory: The reason Usagi dies is beause she has passed Queenship therefore the ginzuishou onto Usa-chan and so now devoid of her power the natural ageing process begins. So Usagi was around 22 when she ascended the throne and so when she allowed Usa to ascend she hadquite a few years ahead of her. The same goes with the rest of the Senshi and Mamoru. Who he passed on his crystal to I couldn't tell you but he did and therefore he died. I'm thinking a few years before Usagi. Oncethe Senshihad passed their powers onto their predacessors then the ageing began with them. Haruka is not a young woman in this story. Maybe I should have clarified this more but the point of the story was more on her feelings for Usagi. Michiru died of natural causes but she did die young. That's why Haruka had spent most of the past century in hiding. Honestly they all had a good run, in my mind thousands of years had passed since Usagi took the throne but eventually all things mortal die. I really didn't think of Sailor Cosmos when writing this fic and I apologize about that so this story is more an Alternate Ending than anything.

**Are all my stories concurrent with each other?** I'm going to have to go with No. In the case of the two Seamstress stories yes but for the most part my stories will just be fanciful whim and will contain whatever I desire. I figure thats why so many people were surprised that Michiru's past self Nanami was a mermaid in Sea Dreamer. I may even write a story from the same timeline but Michiru would be a in totally different setting. It's true there is a line in this story that is taken from Seamstress of Silence but that doesn't necessarily mean they're concurrent with each other. That's why all my stories are going to be One-shots from now on.

Hoepfully this has answered any questions you have. If you do have any other comments or questions please don't hesitate to leave it in a review as I do read my reviews quite hungrily every day (It's nice to feel loved :)) or you can even email me directly or look for me on MSN. I would love to chat with other Sailor Moon fans and other fanfiction writers. Thanks so much for reading and please know that it means so so much to me.

* * *

Disclaimer: We all know who Sailor Moon belongs to but the storyline belongs to me. Please check my user page for important news and updates. Thanks so much for reading. 


End file.
